Corte de cabello
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Un día Kanon regresó al recinto de Géminis sin más de la mitad de su cabello, Saga no pensó que eso tuviera importancia.
1. El inicio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencias: **Algo que se me ocurrió hace unas horas mientras mi tía me hacía tratamiento de cabello. xD Quiero que sean capítulos cortitos así que espero que no les moleste la escasa extensión.

* * *

**Corte de cabello.**

* * *

**El inicio. **

**.**

Un día Kanon regresó al recinto de Géminis sin más de la mitad de su cabello, el cual ahora apenas y rebasaba la altura del lóbulo de su oreja. Había sido una tarde de lluvia por lo que Kanon se veía todavía más pelón debido a que el poco cabello que le quedaba se le pegaba a la cabeza por lo mojado que estaba.

Saga había arqueado la ceja, con una pregunta evidente clavada en su mirada. Y si no fuera porque afuera el cielo estaba nublado y el templo tenía poca iluminación, habría dado con más claridad en el rojo que habitaba las mejillas de su gemelo. O quizás habría notado la decepción en su mirada, como si la pérdida de su cabello fuera una secreta confesión que rogaba que su gemelo comprendiera sin tener que explicarla.

—¿Te peleaste con las tijeras?

La oscuridad le había dado a Kanon un pequeño pilar de seguridad. Creyó que podría decirlo todo, pero la voz de Saga amainó el valor que había recolectado cuando miró su cabello caer por el filo de las tijeras.

—Para tu información se le llama corte de cabello. Deberías intentarlo algún día antes de que termines como Rapunzel.

—Vale, no me di a entender —Saga trató de ser más delicado con sus palabras, pues la relación con su hermano se había mantenido frágil desde que Athena les reviviera, así que cualquier gesto inofensivo por parte de uno podía poner a la defensiva al otro—. Me refiero a… ¿Por qué?

Kanon se encogió de hombros.

—Nueva vida, nueva apariencia. Creo que tiene sentido ¿no?

Dicho esto, Kanon simplemente hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió a su habitación. Saga lo miró con sospecha, pero decidió no decir nada, sin saber que Kanon había optado por no decirle que lo había hecho para evitar parecerse al él más de lo que ya se parecían.

Aquel había sido el primer paso de Kanon para dejar de ser la sombra de Saga.

Por su lado, Saga nunca imaginó que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente entre ellos gracias a un corte de cabello.


	2. Misión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Corte de cabello.**

* * *

**II. Misión.**

Kanon había estado meditativo los últimos días desde que se cortara el cabello. Silencioso tomaba los alimentos, aseaba la parte que le tocaba del templo, leía algunos libros y se iba a entrenar. Por las noches se quedaba un rato sentado en la entrada de Géminis, dedicándose únicamente a mirar las estrellas en completo silencio.

Una tarde en el coliseo Saga encontró a su gemelo doblándose de la risa con Milo y Aioria. También notó que Milo llevaba el cabello corto, con una altura semejante a la del cabello de Kanon. Ahora Aioria parecía tener más cabello que ellos dos juntos, cuando en realidad siempre había sido al revés.

De repente Milo se colgó del cuello de Kanon y le incrustó los nudillos en la cabeza a manera de juego. Kanon echo a reír y comenzó a forcejear con él, divertido.

—¡Me vengaré por mi difunto cabello! —gritó Kanon, con una risa genuina.

—¿El mío no cuenta? ¡Era más bonito que el tuyo!

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Maldito!

Saga se fue en silencio a su templo. De repente se sintió cansado y debía alistarse para una misión a la cual partiría al día siguiente.

En la noche, escuchó la voz de Kanon, acompañada de las voces de Aioria, Aioros, Camus y Milo. Su plática parecía amena y su gemelo se oía bastante feliz. Saga salió de su habitación para recibirlos, pero su acto de presencia frenó la plática de sus compañeros y un silencio incómodo detuvo su camaradería. Sin saber qué hacer simplemente le desearon las buenas noches para continuar el ascenso a sus respectivos templos, aunque el Caballero de Géminis pudo notar cierta reticencia hacia él en la mirada cristalina de Milo.

—Ey, Saga —esa era la voz de Aioros, llamándole desde la salida del templo. El llamado había tomado sorprendido al gemelo, quien estaba un poco desairado por lo que recién había pasado, aunque intentaba no hacer divagaciones con respecto al tema.

—¿Qué sucede, Aioros? —preguntó, acercándose.

Aioria detuvo su andar a mitad de las escaleras que llevaban a Cáncer cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no continuaba con ellos, por lo que le llamó a la distancia, pero Aioros le pidió que se adelantara ya que quería hablar un rato con el Santo de Géminis.

—Mañana irás de misión ¿no?

—Sí. Debo ir al monte Parnaso, al Oráculo de Delfos. El patriarca me ha dicho que la pitonisa tiene un mensaje importante para Athena y debo ir a recibirlo y traerlo. Nada realmente complicado.

—Tienes razón, no suena tan difícil —Aioros hizo un mohín de inconformidad—. De hecho, suena a una misión que incluso un soldado raso podría hacer.

—Lo he pensado ya, pero el Patriarca me ha dicho que es importante que la persona que reciba el mensaje sea yo, y que en su momento comprenderé por qué me ha enviado a mí —Saga se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Alguna suposición?

—Sí, tengo algunas conclusiones —respondió sincero—, pero prefiero no hablar de ellas —dicho eso, Saga simplemente suspiró y terminó por adornar su rostro con una sonrisa serena. Aioros le miró con esa simpatía que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Kanon que tienes misión?

Saga negó con la cabeza. Aioros suspiró.

Para Saga, hablarle de sus misiones a su gemelo se le presentaba un poco complicado, ya que éste último carecía de algún rango en específico en el Santuario, por lo que no era enviado a ninguna misión ni se le asignaba ninguna tarea en especial salvo supervisar algunos escuadrones de entrenamiento, debido a que, al no poseer ningún título ni armadura, Kanon tampoco tenía permitido tomar algún discípulo bajo su cuidado. Se podía decir que su tarea se resumía a esperar a que Saga estuviera indispuesto para tomar su lugar, ya fuera por heridas de batalla o por deceso.

Y aunque Kanon no hacía ningún comentario desagradable como antaño, Saga ahora era un poco más considerado al pensar en lo que sus logros pudieran causar en su hermano.

Finalmente, si Kanon vivía en el Santuario y más específicamente en el templo de Géminis, había sido únicamente por petición de Saga.

—¿Y qué opinas de su corte de cabello? —preguntó Aioros, como para cambiar de tema.

—Tiene algunas mordidas en las puntas. Pero bueno… —Saga se encogió de hombros—, siempre fuimos muy problemáticos con eso de aprender a cortarnos el cabello, así que es normal.

Cuando Géminis volvió la mirada, pudo observar una profunda tristeza en el temple de Aioros. De repente un aura negra había reemplazado su semblante jovial.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Saga, extrañado.

—Yo le corté el cabello —confesó Aioros en voz baja y con un tono de reproche que hizo que Saga ampliara la mirada.

—Eh, bueno… —Saga no supo qué decir. Un silencio dominó su porte y la mirada incómoda en sus ojos terminó por provocar que Aioros explotara entre risas. Saga no supo qué esperar, el estado de ánimo de su amigo tan repentino le había turbado los nervios.

—Descuida, descuida… —decía Aioros entre una respiración frenética, tomándose del abdomen por el esfuerzo de tanta carcajada. Terminó por tomar una larga bocanada de aire y se limpió una lágrima del ojo—. Tienes razón, Kanon tiene algunos tijerazos en el cabello, pero debo echarle la culpa a Milo por eso.

—¿Por qué Milo? —preguntó Saga un tanto descolocado. Aioros sonrió como quien atrapa un agradable recuerdo.

—Cuando le estaba cortando el cabello a Milo, Kanon me empujaba a propósito para cortarlo mal, por lo que Milo hizo lo mismo cuando fue el turno de Kanon —explicó y luego suspiró dramáticamente, como si de verdad estuviera exhausto —fue peor que cortarles el cabello a unos niños.

—Ah, ya veo, fuiste tú quien les cortó el cabello a esos dos. Debí suponerlo… —Saga sonrió— ¿Hicieron alguna apuesta, acaso? —preguntó, recordando la conversación que había escuchado en el coliseo horas antes.

—Hmm… Se podría decir que algo así.

Estuvieron conversando unos minutos más y compartieron otras cuantas risas hasta que finalmente Aioros se despidió y se marchó a su templo.

Por su lado, Saga se dirigió a la entrada de Géminis. Encontró a Kanon ahí, sentado con el torso y rostro inclinados hacia el cielo. Su mirada parecía enfocarse en la constelación que los precedía.

La expresión en el rostro de Kanon era tranquila. El viento mecía levemente sus cabellos, gracias a ello se llevó una mano al cuello desnudo para darse algo de calor, como acostumbrándose a no tener la mata de cabello que solía mantenerlo cálido. Luego cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Saga lo miró y se quedó pensativo por un momento. Había tenido la intención de hablarle de su misión, pero no sabría si al hacerlo arruinaría el aparentemente buen humor de su hermano.

Suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podemos turnarnos la armadura. Tú puedes usarla lunes, miércoles, viernes y días festivos. Yo la llevo el resto del tiempo. Y los domingos será uno tuya y otro mía y así sucesivamente.

Kanon lo miró un rato, analizando lo que su gemelo había dicho y terminó por reír ante su premisa.

—Estás loco —atinó a decir, con un aura tranquila—. No se puede compartir una armadura.

—Por algo es Géminis ¿Sabes? —acotó Saga, parándose a un lado de él.

—Esa armadura es tuya, tú te la ganaste. Quédatela, está bien por mí.

Luego de eso Kanon se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, haciendo el mismo gesto de despedida que le daba cada noche. Saga se quedó en silencio y de pronto la noche le pareció muy fría.

* * *

**NdA: **Generalmente soy un poco vaga para dibujar algunas portadas para mis fics y uso dibujos que ya tenía si se da el caso, pero debo admitir que tenía ganas de ver a un Kanon con el cabello corto, y ahora escribiendo este capítulo me dieron ganas de dibujar a Milo con el cabello corto. xD En fin, si les da curiosidad mirar el fanart original pueden verlo en mi cuenta de Deviantart (link en mi perfil).

Por otro lado... ¡Mil, mi, mil millones de gracias a **CamiSaintS y Sweet Victory** por dejarme review en el cap anterior! La verdad como son capítulos muy cortitos no esperaba tener reviews, por lo que sus comentarios me hicieron mucho más amena la redacción de este cap. ¡Gracias!

De hecho, si soy honesta, decidí trabajar con este proyecto con capítulos cortitos porque desde hace meses estoy atascada con un bloqueo de escritor que no me ha permitido avanzar mis longfics pausados. Escribir capítulos largos me está liando bastante porque, aunque ya sé que seguirá en la historia, me quedó viendo la hoja en blanco esperando a decidirme como empezar, como dividir las escenas, planear los diálogos, narrarlos y en fin. Así que estoy volviendo a empezar a redactar con algo más pequeño y corto, así como que "paso a pasito". Es por esa razón que este fic nació y va de caps muy pequeños. Al menos por el momento todavía conservo la inspiración de continuarlo. xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. ¡Abrazos!

Inat.


	3. Espejo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Corte de cabello.**

* * *

**III. Espejo. **

_—Solía mirarme mucho en el espejo. Buscaba en mi rostro todas las diferencias que pudiera encontrar con el tuyo. Cuando ibas a entrenar con Aioros… yo sólo me quedaba encerrado en nuestra pequeña cabaña así que tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que hacer._

_—¿Por qué buscabas diferencias conmigo? _

_—Tú sabes, somos gemelos. Yo no existía, o no debía existir. Parecerme a ti era lo que me sobrevivía. Si alguien llegaba a verme, creían que era tú. A menudo me preguntaba si realmente nos parecíamos tanto… _

_—¿Te molestaba que nos pareciéramos? A mí nunca me molesto eso en realidad…_

_—Al principio no le tomaba importancia. Pero las cosas cambiaron._

_—¿Cómo cambiaron?... ¿Sabes? Nunca terminé por entenderlo. No sé en qué momento sucedió todo esto. Cuando te apartaste de mí._

Saga se revolvió en su cama. Había intentado dormir, pero los recuerdos de aquella conversación hacia cuatro meses atrás no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

El viento helado entró por la ventana, colándose junto a la luz plateada de Artemisa.

_—No tiene caso que lo diga. No necesitas saberlo, de cualquier forma. _

_—¿Por qué no debería saberlo? Creo que si queremos arreglar esto debemos decirlo todo. Yo era el candidato a Géminis y tú eras mi sombra. Y sé que eso estaba mal, lo sé. Pero intenté mantenernos unidos. Traté muy duro. _

_—Tú también te alejaste. No lo olvides._

_—¡Claro, lo hice cuando ya no podía entenderte! _

_—¿Entenderme? ¡Por Athena! ¿Era tan difícil entender que me estaba asfixiando en mi no-existencia? ¡Estaba asqueado de ser tu sombra! ¡Ese hastío me estaba ahogando! ¡Nunca podrías comprenderlo porque siempre tuviste la mejor parte! _

_—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Yo sabía que no eras feliz! _

_—¿Entonces por qué no hiciste nada para remediarlo? ¡Responde! ¡¿Por qué en lugar de decir algo sólo te alejaste de mí?! _

—_... _

—_¡Vamos! ¡DI ALGO, MALDITA SEA!_

_—¡YO TAMPOCO ERA FELIZ, KANON! ¡No lo era!... Si tú te sentías ahogarte en aquella pequeña cabaña, yo me sentía ahogarme en mi propio cuerpo._

_—Él… _

_—Sí. Cuando más te necesitaba, tú también te apartaste. Tú incluso…_

_—¿Incluso qué? _

_—…_

_—Vamos, dilo, Saga. ¡Te reto a que lo digas!_

_—Incluso… tú… _

_—¡Anda, dilo!_

_—Trataste de asesinarme. Varias veces, cuando perdía la consciencia. Intentaste matar a tu propio gemelo. Sentí que ya no podría confiar nunca más en ti… Es cierto, me refugié en Aioros, porque cada vez que regresaba a casa no sabía si mi hermano menor estaba esperando a emboscarme con un cuchillo en mano._

_—…_

_—Nunca pensé que me odiaras así. Sabía que teníamos problemas, pero imaginar que eras capaz de lastimarme así… No sabes cuánto daño me hizo saberlo. Comprendí que entonces no tendrías ningún problema en borrarme del camino con tal de obtener tu libertad… _

—…

—_¿Por qué, Kanon? ¿Por qué intentaste matarme? Siempre me pregunté el porqué un día desperté de mi desmayo, contigo encima apuntando mi cuello con un pedazo de vidrio roto… o aquella vez en que conseguiste un arma y me disparaste… _

_—…_

_—Supe entonces que ya no éramos hermanos. El cuerpo mismo me pesaba, pero no podía desollarme la piel y aún haciéndolo _él_ no se iría. Dejarte ir sólo fue la opción que escogí para dejarte crecer por tu cuenta, pero el camino que elegiste nos separó más… _

_—Eres un completo imbécil, Saga. _

_—Lo sé. Pero tú sabías que _él_ estaba conmigo. Alejarte también fue una forma de asegurarme de que _él_ no te lastimara. Lamento si no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero en ese proceso estaba buscando el no perderme a mí mismo. _

_—Al final no te resultó tan bien, por lo que veo. _

_—Lo sé… lo sé. _

_—¿Y por qué crees que no haya salido como planeabas, idiota? _

Saga suspiró. Terminó levantándose de su cama y se dirigió al enorme ventanal de Géminis. Cerró las puertas y corrió las cortinas. Así la oscuridad invadió su habitación.

_—La decisión de alejarte también fue tuya, Saga. Tú también me empujaste a todo esto. Cuando pierdes a la única persona con la que has vivido toda tu vida cualquier decisión a partir de ese momento ya no parece imposible. "Si lo he perdido todo no me queda nada más que perder; perdí mi identidad, perdí a mi hermano, no tengo un amigo en quien confiar, no tengo un maestro de quien aprender, no tengo absolutamente nada": eso es lo que solía pensar y eso solo reforzaba mi sentimiento de vacuidad. Entonces pensaba que quería otras cosas: quería tener poder, ser reconocido, que aclamaran mi nombre, poseer una armadura, tener un rango. Así no sentiría que estaba incompleto. Traté de llenarme con otras cosas para no darme cuenta de que estuve desperdiciando mi vida encerrado en una habitación oscura, vistiendo una máscara de silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Eras mi único amigo. Cuando te apartaste, no fuiste el único que se sintió traicionado. _

_—Al menos nunca intenté matarte… Nunca intenté lastimarte, jamás quise hacer algo que te dañara. _

_—¡Claro! ¡Y Cabo Sunión fue un parque de diversiones!_

_—¡No me diste alternativa! ¡Tenía que cuidarme la espalda de ti todo el tiempo!_

_—…_

_—Dime, Kanon… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

_—… _

_—¿Por qué intentaste matarme? _

_—…_

_—Responde._

_—…_

_._

_._

_._

—Tú no estabas sólo. Tenías a Aioros, a Shion, a todo el Santuario. Tenías quien te reafirmara a cada instante. Lo único que me confirmaba mi existencia era el espejo.

Kanon recordó sus manos sangrar.

_El espejo estaba hecho pedazos en el lavabo. Él sostenía un pedazo de vidrio en su mano derecha, apretándolo con fuerza, lacerando su carne. La sangre desfilaba por su piel morena y terminó derramándose sobre el rostro de un Saga, pequeño e inconsciente, recostado sobre el piso. Kanon también era pequeño y sus manos todavía muy dulces como para sostener un vidrio tan pesado. _

_Kanon experimentó el sentimiento, la peligrosa duda… ¿Qué pasaría si cruzaba el filo de ese pedazo de vidrio roto sobre el cuello de su hermano?_

Él lo recordaba todo. Nunca olvidó. Saga lo hizo, pero él no pudo.

_Aquellos pensamientos estremecían a Kanon. Terminó entonces por cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se cortó un mechón de cabello. Uno suyo y otro de Saga. Estaba ahí la diferencia: sus cabellos azules eran los verdaderos: seguían siendo los mismos. Mientras tanto, el matiz gris en los de Saga señalaban al impostor… ¿Entonces por qué Saga debía ser el único, el perfecto? Kanon lo hubiera hecho igual de bien que Saga. Se hubiera esforzado igual que él. Quería creer que él era bueno._

_Terminó llorando, abrazándose a su hermano inconsciente. _

El viento meció su cabello ondeante, semejando al mar.

Se encontraba a las afueras de Athenas, apenas sosteniendo en la espalda una bolsa con unas cuantas pertenencias. El sol asomaba por el horizonte, a lo lejos, los primeros crinares de los pájaros resonaron a través del aire.

Cuando el sol terminara por ponerse Saga iría de misión y para ese entonces Kanon ya debería hallarse muy lejos de ahí.

Continuó caminado.

* * *

**NdA: **Tres meses sin actualizar esto... ¡Y se supone que serían capítulos cortos para que no demorara en actualizar! xD Lo lamento mucho pero ahora he estado tan atareada entre universidad y trabajo que mi tiempo libre ya sólo lo uso para dormir. xd Necesito ponerme al pendiente con mis fics y también con los fics que sigo :S

En fin, en esta ocasión agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios en el capítulo anterior a **CamiSaintS, KukieChan, Sofhi y Hi**... ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! No saben lo mucho que me anima que les esté gustando la historia :D

¡Abrazos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Destino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Corte de cabello.**

* * *

**IV. Destino. **

Kanon se encontraba comiendo una manzana que había extraído de la pequeña ración de manzanas que Milo le había dado para el camino.

_—Toma —le había dicho, extendiéndole el pequeño saco—. Por si te da hambre en camino a Parnaso. _

_Kanon había abierto el pequeño morral y no había encontrado nada más que manzanas rojas. _

_—¿Manzanas? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja. _

_—¿Qué? —consultó Milo, fingiendo demencia—, preferible que comas manzanas a que asaltes a alguien en el camino —luego de eso, había echado a reír. _

_—Vamos, no haría algo así —dijo Kanon con una sonrisa divertida, al momento en que le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Milo. _

_—¿Pues qué no te jactabas de ser malvado? —Milo carcajeó y Kanon no pudo hacer más que seguirle en risas, negando con la cabeza. _

_—Está bien, me las llevaré —suspiró y lo miró con ánimo—. Gracias por todo, Milo._

_—Espero que encuentres lo que buscas —aseguró Milo, sonriéndole. _

_Luego se habían dado un abrazo solemne. A partir de ahí, Kanon se marchó del Santuario que permanecía adormecido por la magia de una noche que moría. Kanon pudo sentir el frío matutino instalarse en su piel, pero admitía para sí mismo que esa sensación le agradaba. _

_Finalmente, luego de varios meses, le habían podido asignar una misión. _

_Aunque claro, era una misión secreta, por lo que ni siquiera Saga sabía de ella. Shion mismo le había dicho que no le comentara a nadie de ella, pero Milo, al ser su amigo más fiel en ese sagrado recinto, había oído por parte de él la misión: Ir al monte Parnaso, al Oráculo de Delfos. _

_Todo había sucedido apenas tres días atrás, cuando Kanon arribó al Salón del Trono e hizo una petición que ni Athena ni el Patriarca se esperaban. _

_Era medio día, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y generoso, brindando su calor cuya bendición era bien recibida y celebrada por los animales y las plantas. A fuera un viento silbaba suavemente y las aves acompañaban a Céfiro en su travesía por los cielos. _

_Athena se encontraba hablando con Shion sobre asuntos que Kanon no conocía ni quiso interrumpir. Sin embargo, al poco fue anunciada su llegada por uno de los soldados rasos que vigilaban la entrada. Entonces el enorme portal fue abierto, la luz que entraba del exterior definió la sombra de su silueta y Kanon pensó que eso en parte, era conveniente para describir lo que buscaba eliminar ahí. _

_—Kanon… —aquella era la voz de su diosa. Saori lo recibió con una amable y amplia sonrisa. Por su lado, Shion se encontraba parado a un lado de ella, vistiendo la pulcra túnica que representaba su rango mientras que sus ojos serenos hablaban de su temple y experiencia—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_—Athena… —Kanon se había arrodillado, luego de eso, también había agachado el rostro—. Lamento las molestias que puedan causarte mi presencia en este Santuario; sabes que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada y si lo hiciera, sería únicamente con el afán de serte de ayuda y poderte servir a tu causa a plenitud. _

_Saori lo miró maternalmente. Sonrió y asintió, sin decir nada más. En parte, intuía lo que Kanon estaba por pedirle a continuación. Aunque nunca imaginó como sería el día en que llegaría aquella petición, algo en su corazón la había preparado. _

_—Sé que tus decisiones son sabias: tuyas y las de su Ilustrísima. Sé perfectamente que todo lo que sale de sus bocas antes ha sido meditado con compasión y sabiduría en sus corazones; que sus órdenes son justas y que mi solitario deber en el Santuario me lo he ganado por las acciones en el pasado, pero créame, oh, divina Athena, que lo que busco es remediar ese pasado y arrojar luz sobre el futuro. No deseo ser más un desperdicio y una sombra en los rincones de estos templos sagrados. Quiero ser de ayuda, quiero servirte con mi vida; sería alegre si mi último respiro es otorgado a tu causa. _

_—¿Y cómo es que quieres otorgar esa ayuda, Kanon? —había preguntado Saori, con un temple apacible y dulce. _

_Ante eso, el gemelo menor la había mirado fijamente. En sus ojos se dejaba entrever la verdad de sus deseos. _

_—Permítame ser candidato para una armadura. No importa el rango, usted bien sabe que Géminis no significa nada para mí y no quiero tener que portar esa armadura si eso implica que mi hermano ya no esté. Preferiría antes permanecer a su lado y fallecer juntos en batalla, a quedarme mirando como Saga muere para esperar tomar su lugar… —Kanon cerró las manos en puños y los apretó contra el suelo. Luego de eso agachó la cabeza, casi inclinándose por completo, como si se postrara sobre el suelo para rogar misericordia—. Por favor: no importa si es Bronce o Plata, lo único que deseo es servirle. _

_—Hay muchas maneras de contribuir en este Santuario, Kanon —Saori le sonrió—. La armadura no lo es todo, ni el título ni el rango —luego de ello, la joven Athena había tomado su báculo sagrado entre sus manos y se había levantado de su asiento, mirando a Kanon con seriedad—. ¿Estás seguro de que no deseas esto para apaciguar tu orgullo? Tú bien sabes que ya posees un cosmos enorme, que conoces como alcanzar el séptimo y octavo sentido a plenitud y consciencia, que tienes conocimiento de diversas técnicas y discernimiento de batalla. Dime, ¿Qué te haría diferente de los demás aprendices? Si te enfrento a ellos que son inexpertos, para pelear por una armadura; el resultado será injusto._

_Kanon cerró los ojos. En su rostro se pintaba claramente la decepción. Tragó fuerte, sin poder mirar a Athena pues sabía que el razonamiento de la diosa era correcto. _

_—Puedo asegurarle que no hago esto por orgullo… —soltó un cansino suspiro—. Lo cierto es que no tener armadura nos pone a Saga y a mí en una situación complicada. Él quiere ser condescendiente conmigo, pero teme demostrarlo. Ahora, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, sus logros no lo hacen sentirse bien porque piensa que yo no obtengo nada. Nuestra relación es frágil y no quiero repetir los mismos errores esta vez. Tengo miedo de que cualquier pequeño desacuerdo o riña pueda arruinar la paz que hemos logrado conseguir —luego de eso, abrió los ojos y la miró con súplica—. Lo único que quiero, es dejar de ser una carga para mi hermano, hasta en el más mínimo sentido y a su vez, tener la libertad de un mayor desempeño en su recinto sagrado. Sin embargo, entiendo su decisión y no espero que tenga esa clase de consideraciones para conmigo: sería injusto, no sólo con los demás aprendices, sino conmigo mismo quien no merece tales derechos. _

_Saori lo observó largamente, como si con su mirada etérea pudiera desentrañar todas las verdades de Kanon. Él por su lado, más que sentirse incómodo, mostró un porte determinado. Quería, más que nada, que Athena comprendiera que él era sincero. _

_Luego de unos minutos, la diosa cerró los ojos, le dio la espada a Kanon y se marchó por el angosto pasillo hasta el patio trasero en donde se encontraba Pallas. _

_Kanon comprendió eso como una negativa a su petición. Simplemente suspiró, y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. _

_—¿A dónde vas? —le llamó Shion. Kanon se detuvo, levemente intrigado—. Esto todavía no termina— aseguró el Pope. _

_—Athena ha dicho que no… creí que…_

_—Athena no ha dicho que no— interrumpió Shion, cerrando los ojos y ocupando el lugar que antes le correspondiera a Saori. Ante eso, Kanon volteó para mirarlo atentamente—. Pero tampoco ha dicho que sí. Lo que ha dicho es que te dará tiempo y una oportunidad para determinar que tus motivos son honestos. _

_El gemelo menor sonrió internamente al oír eso. Una chispa de esperanza se encendió con ferocidad en su corazón. Y aunque trató de ocultar la emoción que sentía, la luz en sus ojos que se iluminaron ante tal premisa lo delataban a plenitud. _

_Kanon se arrodilló ante el Patriarca y agachó la mirada. _

_—Muchas gracias, a Athena y a usted, su Ilustrísima, por permitirme hacerlo… Le aseguro que sea lo que sea, yo lo llevaré a cabo y les demostraré que mi voluntad es firme y mis intenciones son sinceras. _

_—No hables antes de tiempo, Kanon —Shion posó sus iris magentas sobre el joven delante de él y lo miró con gravedad—. La tarea que llevarás a cabo no es sencilla ni mucho menos. Podrías incluso no regresar… ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? _

_—Lo estoy, Patriarca. Si no estoy preparado para una tarea semejante, entonces la muerte será mi castigo por la imprudencia que domina mi espíritu. _

_—No te apresures a dispensar la muerte sobre ti mismo, muchacho. Athena no te ha dado una nueva vida para que te precipites a perderla… —luego de eso, Shion sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza—. De repente me has recordado a Seiya… _

_Kanon lo miró y parpadeó, ligeramente confundido. En un momento imprevisto, la tranquilidad de Shion pasó a tomar un tono demasiado nostálgico, un sentimiento que incluso se expandía a través de su aura y cosmos. Era tan fuerte, que Kanon no tuvo miedo de preguntar al respecto. _

_—Seiya… ¿Está hablando de uno de los Caballeros con los que peleó hace más de doscientos años, su Ilustrísima? _

_Shion miró la curiosidad inocente en el rostro de Kanon y algo dentro de él se removió. Luego apartó su vista hacia sus manos rejuvenecidas por la gracia de su diosa y la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro mostraba una serena tristeza que jamás le abandonaría. _

_—No precisamente, pero sí fue un Caballero muy noble, un buen muchacho… —suspiró y miró paternalmente al joven que se hallaba frente a él—. Ahora, presta atención: está será la misión que se te encomendará. _

_Shion le habló a Kanon sobre ir al Oráculo de Delfos, en el monte Parnaso. Ahí la pitonisa le daría un mensaje de suma importancia que el ex general debía traer e informar al Patriarca. Le dio una ruta diferente a la habitual que el gemelo no entendió su motivo pero que decidió no cuestionar. Además de que la premisa sonaba una tarea muy sencilla a realizar, Shion también le advirtió que aquella era una misión secreta, por lo que no debía informar a nadie de ella. _

_Aunque Kanon, animado como se sentía, no pudo evitar contarle a Milo. Creía que ese era el inicio de un cambio, un camino que lo llevaría por un sitio diferente en donde Saga no estuviera presente todo el tiempo y ambos pudieran darse algo de libertad para tener tiempo de crecer y reflexionar. _

Había terminado su manzana. Echó un vistazo al cielo y dejó que el suave viento abrazara su piel.

Kanon se encontraba sentado encima de la norme rama de un olivo. Las hojas del árbol bailaban al ritmo de la melodía del viento, y ellas mismas creaban la ilusión de un instrumento musical al acariciarse las unas con las otras, sonando como dulces cascabeles. A lo lejos, un misterioso búho comenzaba a ulular a la distancia.

El gemelo menor recargó la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol y esperó pacientemente a que las estrellas brillaran a plenitud en la cúpula estelar. Se preguntó sobre cuál sería la misión que se le había asignado a Saga poco antes de que él partiera.

Suspiró. Eso no tendría importancia después de todo. No creía que Saga no pudiera completarla, así que sólo sería algo rutinario, seguramente.

Cerró a los ojos e hizo cuentas mentales. Su sentido de la orientación le decía que estaba próximo a llegar al santuario panhelénico y ahí encontraría a la pitonisa. Entonces todo acabaría.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a quedarse dormido. Una extrema pesadez se apoderó de él y lo hizo caer en un sopor profundo.

Fue en ese momento cuando una mujer de largos cabellos rubios apareció a su lado, lo tomó en brazos y desapareció con él.


	5. Oblación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Corte de Cabello**

* * *

**V. Oblación. **

Milo miró al horizonte. Un presentimiento extraño se había apoderado de él.

Siendo que era el único que sabía de la misión de Kanon, era el único que había mantenido cierta clase de vigía sobre el cosmos de su amigo. Y había algo raro que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza: el cosmos del gemelo menor era débil, como apenas una pequeña estela de luz azul cuyo brillo se disuelve en la distancia.

Suspiró. Quizás era sólo una paranoia suya. Finalmente, sabía lo feliz que Kanon estaba por haber recibido una misión y lo dedicado que se encontraba por realizarla a la perfección. Milo al ser su amigo, no le deseaba más que éxito en aquella tarea. Le perturbaba la idea de que las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien como esperaba.

—Milo, veo que ya estás aquí —saludó Aioros, con una enorme sonrisa. Sobre el hombro cargaba con un par de arcos y un carcaj lleno de flechas—. ¿Listo para la lección de hoy?

—Más que listo, Aioros —Milo sonrió y desvió su mirada del cielo azul hacia los ojos del arquero—. A decir verdad, creí que llegarías más tarde; siempre sueles entrenar con Saga poco antes de que anochezca.

—Es cierto, pero Saga está de misión —Aioros le extendió un arco a Milo junto con una flecha. El santo de Escorpio se colocó en posición y apuntó hacia un pilar lejano.

—Ya veo… —dijo, concentrando su mirada en la diana que se miraba pequeña a la distancia, aquella en donde debía clavar la flecha en el centro.

Aioros también se colocó en posición. Logró enfocar su mirada en el blanco y soltó la flecha en casi una fracción de segundo. La punta se clavó justo en el centro y la diana se tambaleó por el impacto: todo antes de que Milo siquiera terminara de concentrarse en el blanco.

—Sí, a decir verdad, me pareció una misión muy extraña para Saga —comentó Aioros, tomando una bocanada de aire. Milo seguía tensando la cuerda en el arco, todavía calculando su puntería.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó en automático, pues seguía concentrado.

—Bueno, su misión consistía en ir al monte Parnaso, al Oráculo de Delfos para traer un mensaje de la pitonisa a Athena —Aioros hizo un mohín divertido—. Algo muy sencillo diría yo, puesto que es algo que un soldado raso puede hacer sin problema.

Milo amplió la mirada. Miró a Aioros y soltó la flecha sin siquiera ver el blanco.

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó, intrigado. El arco tembló ligeramente en su mano—. ¿Saga en el monte Parnaso, al Oráculo de Delfos?

—Sí… —Aioros frunció el ceño ante la repentina reacción de Milo—. ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

—No, no… —Milo echó a reír para disimular su preocupación—. Es que me has recordado que debo devolverle a Camus un libro que me prestó que habla sobre las náyades —Escorpio le sonrió a su amigo para que este no se diera cuenta de que mentía—. ¿Te molesta si voy a buscarlo y a entregarlo? Camus me lo pidió desde ayer.

Aioros fingió creer en la mentira de Milo y le sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, yo espero —dijo, tranquilamente.

—Ahora regreso. No tardaré —afirmó Milo, apoyando el arco en una pared cercana. Luego se dirigió a la salida del coliseo en silencio.

Aioros lo miró fijamente hasta que este desapareció de la arena de entrenamiento. Luego se dirigió hacia el pilar en donde había incrustado la flecha. Al acercarse notó que la saeta que Milo había lanzado casi sin darse cuenta había atravesado la suya y se había clavado en el corazón de la diana.

Sabía a plenitud que Milo había mentido. Podía sentir en la flecha, el rastro de su cosmos inseguro.

Mientras tanto, Escorpio se dirigía a las Doce Casas. La incertidumbre acrecentaba en su interior con cada paso que daba.

Kanon se lo había dicho: su misión era ir al monte Parnaso al Oráculo de Delfos para recibir y traer un mensaje de la pitonisa. Ahora, dos días después, se enteraba que esa también había sido la misión de Saga.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían planeado Athena o Shion con hacerlos encontrarse en Parnaso?

—**X—**

Saga había atravesado el bosque de laureles que rodeaba el santuario panhelénico. Cuando la intensidad de las plantas comenzó a decaer en el paisaje que se abría delante de él, se encontró con la solitaria piedra de la construcción ya casi en ruinas. Frente a él se hallaba la fuente de Castalia, con agua de manantial que seguía corriendo a través de ella. El murmullo del agua era apaciguador, y Saga se atrevería a decir que incluso su música podría adormecer el corazón de quien se adentraba a esos parajes.

Su mirada de topó con un muchacho pequeño que vestía ropajes blancos. Su rostro era suave y serio pese a que su corta edad no pareciera concordar con su aura antigua.

—Bienvenido sea al Oráculo de Delfos, Santo de Géminis, lo estábamos esperando con ansías —saludó con una reverencia el niño de cabellos rizados—. Le pido por favor que antes de adentrarse al templo purifique su alma con las aguas del manantial de Castalia.

Saga simplemente asintió y se dirigió a donde se le señaló. Dejó la caja de su armadura de lado y se deshizo del sencillo abrigo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

Se inclinó sobre el pequeño hilo de agua que corría en la fuente. Con las manos en forma de cuchara recogió agua y la restregó sobre su rostro. Bañó la piel de su cara con parsimonia y tranquilidad, pues el agua era cálida y se sentía como una caricia maternal.

Cuando Saga abrió los ojos y se dispuso a tomar un poco más de agua, no pudo evitar respingarse al ver el reflejo que la fuente le devolvía.

—Kanon… —dijo intrigado, al notar que eran los ojos de su gemelo mirándolo del otro lado. Un Kanon pequeño, de cinco o seis años, con el cabello corto y una sonrisa tranquila.

Saga parpadeó por un segundo.

—Esa persona regresará —le dijo el reflejo—. Será mejor que te prepares, pues su llegada traerá consigo consecuencias.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el Santo de Géminis, confundido. Sin embargo, el niño al otro lado de aquella fina manta de agua sólo cerró los ojos, como si estuviera cansado, y su imagen se disolvió con el correr tranquilo de aquel liquido impoluto.

El Santo de Géminis se quedó meditando en lo que acababa de pasar durante algunos segundos. Aquella visión que acababa de tener había dejado su corazón latiendo con la intensidad del batir de las alas de un colibrí.

Cuando levantó la mirada, sólo se encontró con el jovencito que lo hubiera recibido, mirándolo con unos ojos ceremoniosos.

—Por favor, sígame. Ahora lo llevaré con la pitonisa.

Saga no alcanzó a decir nada pues el niño se apresuró a la entrada del templo. Géminis le siguió con prisa, todavía sin saber que palabras poner en su boca.

El aire antiguo que acariciaba la estancia comenzaba a extenderse todavía más y más: parecía que el templo era la cuna que vio nacer a una civilización; su aura se sentía sabia, como si la piedra fisurada comprendiera más que los hombres, el peso de las heridas atemporales, de una vida que no encuentra fin.

Saga sintió que se adentraba a otro mundo, uno misterioso, del cual debía estar alerta pues ningún hado parecía definirse en las cercanías.

Finalmente llegó delante de la pitonisa, quien se encontraba en el nivel superior del templo. La mujer era alta y delgada, de largos cabellos rubios cayendo a sus costados y dulcemente adornados con hojas de laureles. Su vestido blanco e inmaculado sólo podía comparar su pureza con las aguas del manantial que servían para lavar las almas que se adentraban al lugar. También portaba una máscara blanca y dos franjas rojas atravesando los ojos era el único color furioso que podía llegarse a ver en aquella entidad de aura etérea.

—Bienvenido, Saga de Géminis. Es un placer tener aquí al Santo más poderoso de la Orden de Athena.

El susodicho inclinó el rostro a manera de mostrar respeto.

—El placer es mío y si no es una injuria, me permito corregir su premisa pues no creo ser el más poderoso de entre mis camaradas.

La pitonisa sonrió detrás de la máscara.

—¿Sabes por qué se te ha enviado a ti a esta misión?

Saga levantó el rostro y la miró. El sol resplandecía detrás de la inocente silueta de la joven. Debía admitir que su imagen parecía rememorar a los antiquísimos poemas mitológicos.

—No, si debo ser honesto lo único que tengo en mente son vagas suposiciones sin importancia. El verdadero motivo todavía no lo descubro.

—Me gustaría saber tus suposiciones —continuó la pitonisa, con una voz meliflua.

Saga cerró los ojos. Por un momento pensó que aquella conversación era completamente innecesaria, más tratándose de alguien pragmático como él, sin embargo, no deseaba mostrarse irrespetuoso.

—Son suposiciones muy inútiles. No creo que sienta placer al oírlas.

—No decidas por mí: adelante, cuéntame.

Saga suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

La pitonisa asintió, a manera de hacerle saber que estaba lista para escucharlo.

—Me parece que, debido a mis pecados del pasado, el Patriarca no desea otorgarme ninguna misión de peso y por eso me ha enviado a mí a esta misión en apariencia sencilla —concluyó, con un semblante sereno.

Escuchó una suave risa opacada por la pieza de metal que cubría el rostro de la pitonisa. Sin embargo, no era una risa burlona, ni mucho menos. Parecía más bien ser una dulce carcajada que una madre suelta ante las ocurrencias de su pequeño hijo.

—Hay algo de razón en tus suposiciones, Saga: esta misión es _en apariencia sencilla. _Eso no significa que lo sea.

La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Por favor, sígueme.

Saga la miró con sospecha, pero hizo como se le pidió y subió los peldaños que le faltaban para adentrarse a la parte superior del templo.

—¿Sabes que antes de recibir los presagios de la pitia, los consultores antes deben presentar una oblación?

El Santo de Géminis frunció el ceño. Observó como los largos cabellos de la pitonisa se mecían apaciblemente con el viento.

—¿Qué clase de sacrificio quieres?

El viento cesó su canto y con ello también se detuvo el danzar de los rayos dorados en el cabello de la joven que le impedían a Saga una vista amplia de lo que se encontraba delante de ella. Fue así, que logró percibir que en frente de la mujer se encontraba un altar; unas ropas azules, unos zapatos desgastados y la cinta café…

—¿Qué…? —preguntó, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

La mujer volvió a dar media vuelta, haciéndose a un lado para que Saga pudiera contemplar a plenitud delante de él.

—Sabes que el pago a los dioses por esta clase de favores es la sangre… ¿Cierto?

Delante de él estaba Kanon, recostado sobre una cama de piedra, enfrente de la sagrada estatua de Apolo. El sol ya se encontraba a plenitud en el cielo y su luz alumbraba por completo la figura del inconsciente gemelo.

Entonces Saga comprendió. Con fiereza, miró a la pitonisa.

—Si quieres recibir los augurios del oráculo, primero deberás entregarme la vida de tu hermano.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Agradecimientos especiales a **CamiSaintS **por leer y comentar todos los capítulos! Este cap en especial es dedicado a ti.

Y a todos los lectores silenciosos, sólo puedo decirles: No sean tímidos (?). Me parece gracioso que la historia tenga más favoritos que reviews, y ni qué decir del Traffic Graph, uff... xD


	6. Razones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

Nota: en este capítulo se hace referencia a los gemelos de Géminis de Lost Canvas. Especialmente los sucesos que ocurren en los gaidens (el de Defteros, para ser precisos).

* * *

**Corte de cabello.**

* * *

**VI. Razones.**

—_¿Deseaba verme, Patriarca? —había preguntado Saga, una vez que se hubiera arrodillado a manera de respeto delante de Shion, quien se hallaba en sus aposentos personales. Delante de él, la armadura de plata del Águila se encontraba destrozada, necesitada de una reparación. _

—_Así es, Saga. He mandado a llamarte para hablarte de tu próxima misión —respondió el Pope con ese tono de voz sereno característico de él. _

—_Estoy a su disposición —dijo el Santo de Géminis con determinación._

_Shion abrió la túnica que envolvía de manera generosa su cuerpo. Se encargó de deshacerse de las mangas y ajustar las telas en su cadera, dejando descubierto su torso. A continuación, se dispuso a deshacerse de las vendas que cubrían su mano izquierda. _

—_¿Sabes, Saga? Antes de la Guerra Santa, Mu solía ser el Caballero Dorado encargado de la reparación de las armaduras. Estos conocimientos los heredó de mí, ya que yo fui su maestro. Esta ha sido una tradición que se ha llevado a cabo con orgullo, generación tras generación entre la gente de nuestra etnia —Shion le sonrió amablemente y Saga se descolocó un poco al notar que el Patriarca cambiaba de conversación, pues aquella plática no parecía atañer a los asuntos sobre su misión. Se mantuvo en silencio—. Sin embargo, luego de regresar a la vida después de la guerra contra Hades, las memorias de todos ustedes no han regresado por completo, por lo que Mu ha perdido el recuerdo sobre cómo reparar una armadura. _

_Saga lo miró con un cierto malestar que se retrató en su entrecejo, en el cual se mostraba una clase de frustración. _

—_Es verdad, hay muchas cosas aún que no recuerdo de mi vida pasada, salvo… —Saga suspiró y miró con amargura la cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de Shion y cómo fue que el Patriarca obtuvo esa marca. El remordimiento de los recuerdos que poseía le impidió hablar. _

_El antiguo Caballero de Aries le miró con ternura, como si sintiera compasión por el malestar de Saga. Dejó sus vendajes sobre un escritorio cercano y se agachó delante del gemelo mayor._

—_Tú también adquiriste tu propia cicatriz, Saga —dijo, colocando el dedo índice sobre esa parte de su armadura que cubría su corazón. Cuando Shion tocó a Géminis, esta brilló y Saga pudo ver como dos momentos importantes de su vida tomaban forma con claridad en su mente: El primero, cuando decidió asesinar al hombre que estaba delante de él, y el segundo, cuando decidió quitarse la vida él mismo. _

_Su mano derecha tembló al observar cómo, siendo joven, había decidido atravesar el pecho del Patriarca con su propia mano; trece años después hizo lo mismo, esta vez, destrozando su propio corazón. Miró sus dedos temblorosos, mientras sentía como ese órgano inquieto revoloteaba con intensidad, como si quisiera emprender un viaje fuera de su pecho, presuroso por salir de la jaula que representaban sus huesos. _

_Shion cerró los ojos y se levantó, regresando a donde se encontraba la armadura del Águila. _

—_¿Có-cómo hizo eso? —preguntó, ofuscado, mirándole con cierta clase de miedo haciendo presa de sí. _

_Saga recordaba que la primera vez que probó el cruel rasguño de la muerte, había sido a causa de su propio puño, por lo tanto, aquel fragmento de su vida no formaba parte de sus memorias perdidas, pero le sorprendía que Shion pudiera revivir ese momento y compartirlo en su mente nítidamente, como si de nuevo hubiera ocurrido. _

—_Nací con una capacidad innata para conversar con las armaduras y ver sus recuerdos —explicó Shion, con tranquilidad. Luego de eso, colocó su muñeca por encima de la armadura del Águila y se infligió la herida. La sangre comenzó a manar y bañar al destrozado metal—. Lo que has visto ha sido un recuerdo que guarda la armadura de Géminis y que yo únicamente te he transmitido a través de mi cosmos. _

_Saga lo miró con sorpresa. _

—_Entonces, eso quiere decir… ¿Usted sería capaz de devolvernos todas nuestras memorias?_

_Shion cerró los ojos y negó, tristemente. _

—_Es algo que consideré hacer, pero me he dado cuenta de que las armaduras no poseen todas las memorias que sus anteriores portadores crearon junto a ellas. Como si se las hubieran robado… —El anterior Santo de Aries miró con frustración la armadura del Águila—. Por otro lado, tenemos esta armadura: su portadora desapareció hace meses, Athena ahora es incapaz de sentir su cosmos y recientemente encontraron su armadura destrozada al fondo de uno de los acantilados que cerca el Santuario; sin embargo, no había ningún cadáver a las cercanías. _

—_¿Cree que el Santo Femenino haya desertado? _

_Shion negó con la cabeza. _

—_El Santo Femenino del Águila era un valioso aliado para Athena, alguien en quien ella podía poner su confianza. Así que su desaparición, más que ser sospechosa es también preocupante porque Athena se ha dado cuenta de algo: pese a que tiene en su corazón la imagen de cómo era el Santo Femenino, ha olvidado su nombre —suspiró con amargura. _

—_¿Athena ha olvidado del nombre de alguien tan valioso para ella? —consultó Saga con incredulidad._

_El Patriarca asintió. _

—_Considero de vital importancia encontrar a quien fuera Santo Femenino de Águila —continuó—. Tenemos la certeza de que no poseemos todas nuestras memorias de la vida que llevábamos antes de la Guerra Santa contra Hades, pero ahora también, gracias a Athena y al asunto con Águila, podemos asegurar que al igual que a las armaduras, a nosotros también nos están robando las memorias. Pienso que la razón de la desaparición del Santo Femenino del Águila tiene que ver con todo esto y probablemente esa persona posea información de vital importancia que puede jugar un papel importante en el futuro. Sea lo que sea, alguien está tratando de atacar el Santuario desde adentro y debió comenzar con el Santo Femenino del Águila. _

—_Eso quiere decir que debemos comenzar su búsqueda cuanto antes —Saga adoptó un porte de intensa determinación—. ¿Esa es la misión que iba a encomendarme, Patriarca?_

_Para su sorpresa, Shion negó. _

—_He decidido primero reparar la armadura del Águila para así, ver si hay algún recuerdo guardado en ella que nos dé una pista de su paradero. _

_Saga lo miró, confundido. _

—_Gran Maestro, entonces… ¿Puedo saber en qué consiste mi misión? —preguntó Saga, ya un tanto impaciente por saber a dónde quería llegar Shion con todo eso. _

—_Por ahora lo único que quiero que hagas es que te dirijas al oráculo de Delfos y recibas un mensaje de la pitonisa y sin importar nada, el mensaje debe serme transmitido. _

_Al escuchar eso, Saga se sintió un poco extrañado. _

—_No quiero sonar irrespetuoso, Patriarca… pero ¿Eso es todo?_

—_Así es —respondió Shion, tranquilamente—. Sé que consideras que esta es una tarea sencilla, pero estoy seguro de que, llegado el momento, comprenderás por qué te he enviado a ti a esta misión —Shion limpió su herida y se apresuró a cerrarla con su cosmos curativo antes de que perdiera la consciencia, pues comenzaba a sentirse mareado debido a la pérdida de sangre. _

_Saga cerró los ojos y agachó el rostro. _

—_Entiendo. _

—_Además es importante que esta información que te acabo de confiar no se la cuentes a nadie más en el Santuario, incluyendo a tu hermano Kanon. Si los demás se enteran de que los recuerdos les pudieron haber sido robados, comenzarán a desconfiar y se creará el caos. _

—_Está bien, Patriarca, no diré palabra de esto a nadie. _

—**X—**

Antes de cualquier acción, Saga decidió ganar tiempo. Relajó su postura, y observó con sutileza a la pitonisa. Sin embargo, su mirada pese a mostrarse serena, era profunda.

—¿De verdad cree que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de mi hermano por un simple presagio? —consultó, esta vez viéndola con cierto deje de reproche—. La vida humana no vale la lectura de un futuro que no es seguro. Sin importar si lo que me tenga que decir se cumpla o no, confío plenamente en que los humanos podemos moldear nuestro destino, los oráculos sólo se dedican a limitar nuestro desarrollo.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. La miró esta vez inclinando un poco la cabeza para observarla, pues la chica debía ser al menos veinte centímetros más pequeña en estatura. Luego sus ojos se desviaron al cuerpo del inconsciente gemelo.

—Me llevaré a mi hermano. No la hago perder más el tiempo. Con permiso.

Pasó de largo y se aproximó hacia la cama de piedra en donde reposaba Kanon.

—Si tocas esa cama de piedra, perderás la mano, Saga.

Se detuvo al escucharla. Luego la observó con sigilo.

—¿De qué habla?

La joven suspiró con tristeza. Saga dio media vuelta para mirarla, pero la pitonisa seguía dándole la espalda. La observó levantar el rostro y las manos.

—Mira alrededor, Saga —comenzó ella, con una voz tranquila—. Este templo yace en ruinas y la naturaleza aquí está triste. Hace más de doscientos años la sangre de las ninfas que cumplían el papel de sibilas fue derramada aquí, y sus cuerpos fueron enviados a vagar en otra dimensión. El dios Apolo sigue llorando a sus ninfas.

—¿Otra dimensión? —Saga frunció el entrecejo.

—Así es —la pitonisa entonces dio media vuelta y se decidió a encararlo—. En la anterior Guerra Santa, el oráculo de Delfos sirvió solemnemente al Santuario y tenemos la gracia o tristeza de asegurarte que todos nuestros presagios se cumplieron. El último presagio que dimos fue recibido por el anterior Caballero de Géminis: Aspros de Géminis.

—Aspros las asesinó —dedujo. La joven asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué crees que las asesinó, Saga?

El joven se quedó contemplando en las posibilidades hasta que de pronto, la respuesta le pareció clara.

—El presagio, no estuvo de acuerdo o no quiso aceptarlo o quería ocultarlo. Quizá tenía que ver con alguien a quien amaba o consigo mismo.

La chica lo miró con tristeza, pero su expresión facial pasaba desapercibida por la máscara.

—Permitiremos que lo veas por ti mismo —dijo, luego miró a un costado del templo, en donde entre las ruinas se encontraba su joven acompañante—. Kiki ¿Podrías ayudarme?

El muchacho de mirada tranquila pero triste asintió con el rostro. Saga observó como el jovencito desapareció de la piedra en donde estaba sentado y en un parpadeo reapareció a un lado de la pitonisa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, señorita June?

—Muéstrale a Saga, por favor.

—Entiendo.

El joven levantó la mano y las asas de la armadura de Géminis que Saga cargaba consigo se rompieron. El gemelo reaccionó sorprendido, y le hizo sentir un poco impotente que la caja de Pandora desaparecía de su lado para reaparecer junto con la pitonisa y el muchacho de cabellos rizados.

—¿Qué pretenden? —cuestionó serio. No le asustaba que le hubieran despojado de la armadura, siendo que siempre bastaba con que la llamara con su cosmos para que ella volviera a él. Lo que lo había dejado con un leve aturdimiento, fue lo rápido que sucedió todo. Saga había estado mirando con sigilo a Kanon, asegurándose que nada pudieran hacerle, que ello lo había orillado a descuidar un poco alguna abertura con respecto a la defensa de su propia persona.

—Como te dije, el anterior Santo de Géminis fue el asesino de las ninfas protectoras del Templo. Ese es un recuerdo que la armadura presenció, ella misma está triste porque fue utilizada en un acto injusto —explicó June—. Mi noble acompañante tiene la habilidad de mostrar los recuerdos de las armaduras así que él te enseñará.

—_Puede mirar los recuerdos de las armaduras, igual que Shion_ —pensó Saga. Las capacidades del chico sobre teletransportación y telequinesis también le recordaban mucho a Mu. Saga comenzaba a creer que el joven quizá perteneciera a los de su etnia, pero no podía comprobar si el mismo tuviera los lunares característicos de los muvianos puesto que el muchacho se encontraba utilizando un antifaz dorado que cubría sus pómulos y su frente, con una gema rubí pequeña que se ubicaba en la parte del entrecejo.

Observó como Kiki colocó una mano gentilmente sobre la caja de Pandora, luego cerró los ojos con parsimonia. A los pocos segundos Geminis comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que Kiki abría los ojos desmesuradamente y en ellos brillaban imágenes diferentes que corrían muy rápido. Luego de un momento, la luz en la armadura se extinguió y Kiki volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El silencio que se apoderó del ambiente fue abrumador, pero apenas y duró unos cuantos segundos. Saga, quien seguía observando al jovencito con sigilo, no esperaba que este abriera los ojos repentinamente: sus irises magentas brillaban con una luz iridiscente y cuando Kiki cruzó mirada con él, todas las imágenes se deslizaron ahora en los ojos de Saga.

_Pudo observarlo, a un hombre llamado Aspros, enfrente de las pitonisas y la imagen del futuro que ellas le mostraban: él moriría y su hermano gemelo tomaría su lugar, dos años después resucitaría como un Espectro de Hades y se vería la cara con su gemelo, quien en ese entonces ya portaría Géminis. _

Aquella imagen hizo eco en la cabeza de Saga y se sintió como un golpe al corazón, pues le recordaba a la ocasión en que se reencontró con Kanon en Géminis, una vez iniciada la Guerra Santa. El destino de ambos no había sido tan diferente, siendo que el primer Géminis había terminado por convertirse en Espectro.

Continuó observando.

_Aspros rechazó ese destino. Molesto, utilizó su cosmos para asesinar a las pitonisas. Un tipo idéntico a él, pero de piel morena y utilizando un bozal, apareció en el sitio _—Saga dedujo que se trataba de su hermano gemelo—._ Y Aspros, negando ser el asesino de las pitonisas, utilizo Otra Dimensión para desaparecer los cadáveres, los cuales quizá todavía continuaran vagando entre dimensiones, volviéndose motas de cosmos en el más amable de todos los escenarios. _

Las imágenes se detuvieron en seco. Saga tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza con ambas manos para frenar el mareo y dolor de toda la información que había recibido. Cerró los ojos y apretó los parpados.

—Desde entonces la relación del Santuario con el Templo de Delfos se rompió. Hemos esperado pacientemente a que la deuda que el Santuario tiene con nuestro recinto, sea pagada.

Saga observó como la chica hacía aparecer un látigo en sus manos. Al mismo tiempo, el muchachito de nombre Kiki se teletransportaba a un lugar apartado de ahí. El Santo de Géminis preveía que se aproximaba una pelea.

—Es por esa razón que no puedo dejar que te lleves a tu hermano. Ustedes dos son las reencarnaciones de los anteriores Géminis, ustedes deben pagar lo que les hicieron a las pitonisas. Si la deuda no es pagada, entonces no podremos volver a trabajar con el Santuario en armonía.

Saga frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso fue hace más de doscientos años y es algo que no fue nuestra culpa —alegó—. Lo que hicieran nuestras vidas pasadas no nos corresponde.

La joven tensó el látigo entre sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de ello, Saga? —la voz de June se escuchó fría—. Te recuerdo que en tu vida "pasada" usurpaste el trono del Patriarca y le quitaste la vida en el proceso. Hace más de doscientos años, la ambición de Aspros de Géminis había sido la misma, la única razón por la que no logró concretar su propósito fue porque su hermano gemelo se lo impidió, asesinándolo en el proceso. En esta ocasión la tragedia no pudo ser evitada porque te encargaste de tu gemelo a tiempo… En aquel momento buscaste acabar con su vida ¿Y ahora te pesa mucho quitársela?

Saga chasqueó la lengua, esta vez no pudo reprimir el enfado que aquel comentario le provocó.

—_No fue mi voluntad_ asesinar a Shion ni tomar su lugar.

—Tampoco fue la verdadera voluntad de Aspros el haber actuado así. A él también le habían implantado un cosmos maligno. Pero te diré algo… —June desenrolló el látigo, esta vez, preparándose para la batalla—. Él al menos continuó orgulloso de sí mismo, jamás se excusó cobardemente de todo lo que hizo.

El Santo de Géminis cerró los ojos. Apretó las manos en forma de puños y su cosmos comenzó a encenderse.

—Los seres humanos somos diversos: nos reconstruimos todo el tiempo. No soy la misma persona que encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunión, así como no soy la misma persona de hace más de doscientos años. Entiendo que tus comentarios sólo buscan hacerme perder la razón, pero no lo conseguirás. Si me ves encender mi cosmos no es para atacarte, sino para defender a mi hermano.

Saga abrió los ojos esta vez. La miró con determinación y June pudo ver en sus ojos verdeazulados, como la sinceridad de él se reflejaba en el brillo de sus irises. Sonrió detrás de la máscara.

Saga esperó a la reacción de la chica frente a él, pero le sorprendió como ella abandonaba su postura de pelea y el látigo que cargaba en su mano desaparecía, dejando un leve rastro de cosmos tras de sí.

—Dime algo, Saga de Géminis… —habló June, con voz suave—. ¿Amas a tu hermano?

El gemelo se ofuscó un poco por aquella inesperada pregunta. Sin embargo, terminó en recobrar la postura y volvió la mirada a Kanon. Observó como el viento mecía levemente sus cabellos, y sonrió sosegadamente al contemplar el semblante tranquilo de su gemelo.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo amas? —por alguna extraña razón, Saga sintió que esa pregunta dolía—. Ni siquiera has podido recuperar todas tus memorias con respecto a tu vida o cómo la compartiste con él.

En ese momento Saga recordó la pregunta que le hizo a Kanon aquella vez que discutieron con respecto al pasado. La noche anterior no había podido dejar de recordar aquella discusión y sin importar cuanto tratara de darle vueltas al asunto, aún había muchas cosas que no entendía.

"_Dime Kanon… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" _

—¿Crees que lo seguirías queriendo si pudieras recordar todo lo que se hicieron el uno al otro? ¿Lo mucho que se lastimaron mutuamente?

"_¿Por qué intentaste matarme?" _

El silencio de su gemelo ante aquellas preguntas lo había dejado helado.

—¿Si recuperaras todas tus memorias qué crees que encontrarías ahí? —al escuchar aquella pregunta, Saga volvió la mirada a la joven y la contempló con intriga—. ¿Encontrarías recuerdos agradables o tristes? ¿Verías a Kanon lastimándote o…?

El joven géminis se quedó a la expectativa de aquella pregunta incompleta. Le pareció extraño que la pitonisa no continuara.

—¿O… qué? —se aventuró a continuar.

—O… —June suspiró—. ¿Recordarías todo el daño que le hiciste a tu gemelo?

Aquel fue un arañazo al corazón.

Saga se quedó en silencio. Dentro de su mente, muchas cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

Sí, era cierto que él no recordaba varios eventos del pasado, pero nunca estuvo completamente seguro que Kanon tampoco recordara. Cuando le preguntó la razón por la cuál había intentado asesinarlo cuando recién habían dejado de ser niños, Kanon se había quedado con una mirada dudosa, sin atreverse a responderle.

Saga intuía al principio que Kanon se avergonzaba de las razones. Pero ¿Qué tal si no era así? ¿Y si Kanon estaba tratando de protegerlo de la verdad?

¿Y si Kanon había tratado de asesinarlo en un intento de autodefensa?

—No estoy seguro que cosas horribles llegamos a cometer en el pasado —comenzó Saga, con una voz meditativa y un poco triste—. Sin embargo, lo que estamos viviendo es el presente. Quiero a mi hermano por quien es hoy, ahora: un hombre que intenta reconstruir su vida. El pasado se ha quedado ahí, en pasado.

Observó como la pitonisa caminaba hacia él, para colocarse a su lado y observar a Kanon. Saga hizo lo mismo, siempre alerta por si la chica buscaba atacar a su hermano de improviso.

—Es bueno dejar el pasado atrás, pero no es bueno olvidar: Sí olvidas, puedes permitir que el pasado se repita.

June dejó de mirar a Kanon y dirigió su rostro a Saga. Al hacer eso, el Santo de Géminis también volvió sus ojos hacia ella de forma instintiva.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te das cuenta que la situación de Kanon se está repitiendo? De nuevo él debe esperar a que algo te pase para tomar tu lugar: dentro del Santuario él sólo es una pieza de repuesto… ¿No fue así en el pasado? ¿Qué será de él si la situación continúa de esta forma?

El nudo en la garganta de Saga estaba amarrando sus palabras, por lo que no pudo responder al instante. El silencio respondió en su lugar, mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo, tratando de analizar la situación. Frunció el entrecejo, confundido y ligeramente asustado.

Parecía ser que tanto él como Kanon no podrían progresar si él otro formaba parte de sus vidas. Era cierto, ya no vivía anclado al pasado —o al menos eso intentaba—. Pero ¿Qué sería de su futuro? Saga no quería ser de nuevo una pared que amurallara a Kanon y lo apartara del avance y el progreso. Si Saga continuaba ahí, sería el impedimento de su gemelo para crecer.

Dirigió la vista a la armadura de Géminis. Luego observó a Kanon. Entonces recordó las palabras de Shion.

"_Llegado el momento, comprenderás porqué te he enviado a ti a esta misión"._

—Dime algo, pitonisa —habló finalmente Saga, después de un tiempo. June lo miró atentamente—. ¿Es realmente importante el mensaje que tienes para el patriarca?

La observó asentir con el rostro.

—El mensaje para el patriarca y Athena les ayudará a entender qué es lo que está pasando en el Santuario con respecto a las memorias de todos, asimismo les ayudará a encontrar al Santo Femenino del Águila que se encuentra desaparecida.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba; Saga comprendió que la pitonisa tenía información valiosa que podría ayudarlos y por mucho que la analizara, Saga no veía pizca de maldad en ella. Siendo plena representante de su papel y sus vestimentas, la joven parecía representar con pureza sus intenciones.

—Escucha, no puedo ofrecer la vida de mi hermano para pagar por lo que mi vida pasada hizo —Saga habló con voz fuerte y directa—. La razón es sencilla: yo no soy dueño de la vida de mi hermano. Pero sí hay algo que puedo ofrecerte.

Saga se arrodilló delante de June.

—Puedes tomar mi vida. Mi hermano se encargará de regresar al Santuario y transmitir el mensaje que tienes para Athena. Asimismo, llegará convertido en el nuevo Santo de Géminis.

Sí, ahora para Saga todo tenía sentido.

June sonrió detrás de la máscara.

—Muy bien, Saga. Has encontrado la respuesta, no esperaba menos de ti.

La mano de June se encendió con su cosmos. Una luz brillante y amarilla que comenzaba a tomar forma de daga se posó ahí, en su palma.

El Santo de Géminis pudo contemplar como la chica dirigía aquel cosmos en forma de daga hacia su frente. Decidió volver la mirada hacía Kanon, quien recién iba abriendo los ojos. Pudo concretar que Kanon se encontraba débil, lo observó levantar su mano temblorosa y trémula en dirección hacia él.

—Saga… —lo escuchó susurrar, sin ser completamente consciente de qué era lo que pasaba.

—Kanon —respondió Saga, con una sonrisa—. Es tu turno para vivir.

La pitonisa enterró la daga en forma de cosmos en la cabeza de Saga. No hubo sangre, ni heridas. Saga sólo cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**NdA: **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegraron muchísimo. Con respecto a la actualización de este fic, hablaré sobre ello en mi perfil.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
